Becoming Popular (The Pony Everypony Should Know)
thumb|right|342px Es una canción que canta Rarity donde curiosamente aparece de nuevo el Principe Blueblood, tambien esa canción es del episodio Sweet and Elite. Canción Daniel Ingram, compositor de la canción, había pedido a sus visitantes en Facebook el nombre de la canción. 1 Él sugirió que "cada vez más popular" o "Canción de popularidad". La sugerencia más popular en los primeros 150 comentarios es "El Pony Everypony debe saber". Más tarde el nombre de la canción era cada vez más popular (El Everypony Pony debería saber). 2 Letra :I'll be the toast of the town, the girl on the go :I'm the type of pony everypony, everypony should know :I'll be the one to watch, the girl in the flow :I'm the type of pony everypony, everypony should know ::Becoming as popular as popular can be ::Making my mark, making my mark in high society ::I'm the belle of the ball, the star of the show, yeah ::I'm the type of pony everypony, everypony should know thumb|170px ::See how they hang on every word that I speak ::My approving glance is what they all seek ::I'm the crème de la crème, not just another Jane Doe ::I'm the type of pony everypony should know ::At home, at the opera, on a fancy yacht ::Becoming the talk, the talk of all of Canterlot ::I'm the crème de la crème, not just another Jane Doe, yeah ::I'm the type of pony everypony, everypony should know ::Because I'm the type of pony ::Yes, I'm the type of pony ::Yes, I'm the type of pony everypony should know. ::En español ::Voy a ser el héroe de la ciudad, la chica en el camino Yo soy el tipo de pony everypony, everypony debe saber Yo seré el que hay que ver, la chica en el flujo de Yo soy el tipo de pony everypony, everypony debe saber Llegando a ser tan popular como popular se puede Hacer mi marca, por lo que mi marca en la alta sociedad Yo soy la reina de la fiesta, la estrella del espectáculo, sí Yo soy el tipo de pony everypony, everypony debe saber Ver cómo se cuelga en cada palabra que yo hablo Mi mirada de aprobación es lo que todos buscamos Yo soy la crème de la crème, no sólo una Jane Doe Yo soy el tipo de pony everypony debe saber En casa, en la ópera, en un yate de lujo Convirtiéndose en el hablar, el hablar de todos los Canterlot Yo soy la crème de la crème no sólo otro Jane Doe, sí Yo soy el tipo de pony everypony, everypony debe saber Porque yo soy el tipo de pony Sí, yo soy el tipo de pony Sí, yo soy el tipo de pony everypony debe saber Trivialidades *Derpy Hooves se puede ver en la imagen mosaico en torno a 1:08 en el video musical, luciendo sus famosas bolsas de papel como disfraz de Halloween por primera vez en el episodio de Luna eclipsed. Esta es la segunda canción en la segunda temporada, en la que DerpyHooves hace un aspecto sutil (el primero fue el encontrar una canción para mascotas). * La temporada de un personajes secundarios Photo Finish Principe Blueblood también aparecen en la canción, pero no se mencionan en el resto del episodio. Categoría:canciones Categoría:Contenidos